Sirenita
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Kushina Uzumaki siempre había amado el agua y la sensación de libertad que le otorgaba. Amaba nadar, las piscinas y el mar. Su mejor amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, solía decirle que era una sirena y que pronto le saldría una cola.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Suficiente OoC para una vida. De verdad lo lamento.  
**

* * *

**SIRENITA**

_Capítulo Único_

Kushina Uzumaki siempre había amado el agua y la sensación de libertad que le otorgaba. Amaba nadar y las piscinas y el mar. Su mejor amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, solía decirle que era una sirena y que pronto le saldría una cola. Kushina tomaba este comentario como un halago y siempre respondía con humor.

Una tarde de otoño cuando Kushina contaba solamente con catorce años sus habilidades para el nado sirvieron para algo más que para obtener reconocimientos y premios: salvó una vida. Un chico de su misma edad, pero mucho más femenino y blandengue que ella, había caído a la piscina local sin saber nadar. Cuando Kushina lo vio ahogándose lo primero que pensó fue en qué hacía el chico allí si no sabía nadar. Luego se lanzó en su rescate y lo sacó del agua con un poco de dificultad. Al verlo inconsciente le aplicó el RCP y luego, cuando él escupió toda el agua que había tragado y conocidos suyos acudieron en su auxilio, Kushina se fue a nadar nuevamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Para Kushina el accidente no había hecho gran mella en ella. Lo recordaba agradablemente porque se había sentido útil e importante, emociones que la llevaron a convertirse en instructora de natación a los dieciséis años. Aun así, Kushina recordaba el rostro del chico al que le había salvado la vida.

Sin embargo, para Minato Namikaze, el chico que había sido rescatado de morir ahogado, el asunto era una cosa completamente diferente. Habían pasado dos años desde entonces y no podía olvidar el rostro de su salvadora ni el hormigueo que dejó en sus labios tras aplicarle el RCP. Minato no solía ser demasiado cursi (él era caballeroso), pero siempre había pensado en aquel _boca a boca_ como su primer beso. Era ridículo y hasta él mismo se sentía estúpido, pero en su mente la desconocida salvavidas siempre sería la primera chica con la que se había besado y ansiaba verla una vez más.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años Minato comenzó a tener una preferencia por las nadadoras y todas sus novias estaban en el equipo de natación de la escuela o en el de institutos rivales. Como él era guapo y popular era extraño que lo rechazaran. La razón tras las elecciones de Minato era la secreta esperanza de que alguna de ellas fuera o conociera a la chica que tres años atrás le salvara la vida. Sin darse cuenta, el miembro estrella del equipo de atletismo se había enamorado del recuerdo de su salvadora.

Kushina se transfirió al Instituto Konoha cuando el último semestre recién comenzaba y fue allí que volvió a ver al chico al que le había salvado la vida. Como Kushina trabajaba de guardavidas en vacaciones no sintió realmente mucho al reconocerlo, pues había un montón de personas a las que había salvado a lo largo de los últimos años. Ambos estaban en el mismo salón y sus bancos estaban a un par de metros el uno del otro.

Namikaze vio a Uzumaki y realmente no logró reconocerla. Kushina había cambiado bastante desde los catorce años (se había puesto realmente guapa, el cabello le había crecido un montón y había dejado de tener la cara redonda, además de que no llevaba gorro de natación) y su recuerdo de la chica que le había salvado del ahogamiento estaba difuso y mezclado con el rostro de todas sus novias, en las cuales la buscaba desesperadamente hasta distorsionar el rostro de la pequeña nadadora.

Hubiera sido fácil que Minato saliera con ella después de que Kushina se enterara de que el instituto tenía piscina y equipo de natación y ella se inscribiera a él, pero la chica tenía muchos problemas económicos en su casa y trabajaba por las tardes como mesera en un café, lo cual le quitaba el tiempo para las prácticas y ya no tocaba el agua más que para ganar el dinero que faltaba en su casa.

Las semanas pasaron y Minato seguía sin saber que su nueva mejor amiga era la chica a la que buscaba silenciosa pero desesperadamente. Kushina nunca sacaba el tema porque le parecía irrelevante después de tantos años transcurridos.

Pasados los dos meses desde que Kushina se hubiera transferido, Minato anunció que tenía una nueva novia. Era una chica de su misma edad, nadadora y de otra escuela. Tenía el cabello negro y largo y los ojos de azul oscuro parecidos a los de ella, el tono de piel y los rasgos faciales también. Era guardavidas de la piscina local y había aprendido primeros auxilios a los catorce años. Kushina no encontró nada malo en ella más que reconocerla como la chica que había ganado su trabajo soñado. Tampoco le señaló a Minato el obvio paralelismo entre la tal Kagura y ella (¡hasta su nombre empezaba con la misma letra!).

Al principio de la relación Minato no estaba demasiado convencido de que salir con Kagura fuera una buena idea. No se sentía una cosa realmente natural y él prefería estar con la pelirroja que con su novia. Luego Kagura le hizo cierta revelación y Minato se sintió apegado a ella. de cualquier manera, si Namikaze comparaba el afecto que le tenía a su novia y a su mejor amiga, Kushina salía ganando. Siempre salía ganando.

Entonces los días pasaron y Minato se dejaba ver cada vez menos en el trabajo de Kushina. Uzumaki también perdió su tutor de matemáticas. Minato era monopolizado por Kagura y sus celos. Kushina comenzó a sentirse realmente sola y descubrió mientras trabajaba que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Se sintió tonta y guardó sus sentimientos bajo llave.

Utilizando la excusa de que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que estaban a punto de graduarse, Minato invitó a Kushina a la piscina local en su día libre. Esa donde su novia trabajaba. Kushina había estado realmente tentada de rechazar la invitación de Minato y lanzársela a la cara, pero las ganas de nadar pudieron con ella y se armó con su traje de baño, su gorro y su toalla. El rubio pasó por ella y ambos llegaron juntos al lugar. Nada más verlos entrar Kagura dejó su puesto en lo alto y se lanzó a los brazos de Minato. Le dio un profundo beso que fue gustosamente correspondido y Kushina hizo una mueca dolida que su mejor amigo no pudo ver. Fue a cambiarse rápidamente y se lanzó al agua, dispuesta a diluir sus sentimientos en ella.

Nadó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Compró unos googles y se hundió en las profundidades de la alberca pública. No había mucho que ver ahí y estaba segura de que contenía orina de niños y adultos, pero no le importó. Era mejor ver las piernas de gente desconocida que tener un asiento en primera fila para que le rompieran el corazón. Minato la interceptó en las profundidades y la arrastró hasta la superficie, mandando al caño sus ganas de evitarlo toda la tarde.

—No sabía que nadaras tan bien —dijo el rubio ayudándola a salir del agua. Kushina rechazó su mano y abandonó la piscina por sí sola.

—Gracias.

—¿Tienes hambre? Tengo comida por allí —Minato señaló al lado del puesto de Kagura y Kushina declinó nuevamente su amabilidad. No tenía ganas de estar al lado de la causante de sus males.

Los mejores amigos se sentaron uno junto al otro al borde de la piscina. El silencio se hizo entre ellos y Minato estuvo seguro de que algo molestaba a Kushina. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando ella alzó la voz y lo desconcertó completamente con su pregunta.

—¿Por qué te gusta Kagura?

Namikaze alzó una ceja y no supo qué contestar. Kushina nunca se había metido con sus relaciones personales y esta era la primera vez que hablaba de Kagura por voluntad propia. Minato decidió responderle con sinceridad a la chica de cabellos rojos. Era su mejor amiga y estaba seguro de que no se reiría de él. Además él siempre se encontraba muy a gusto con Kushina, a veces más que hasta con la mismísima Kagura.

—Ella me salvó la vida hace unos años cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme. Yo tenía catorce.

La boca de Kushina se abrió una y otra vez por la sorpresa. Primero porque la razón era demasiado sencilla y no involucraba verdaderos sentimientos y la segunda porque Minato la estaba confundiendo (¡ella estaba segura de que estaba mal!).

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿ella te lo confirmó?

—Ella me afirmó que me salvó. Tiene sentido. Ella es guardavidas y todo pasó en esta piscina.

Kushina miró al lugar donde se encontraba Kagura por unos segundos antes de comenzar a dudar de sus propios recuerdos. ¿Era posible que la historia de Minato fuera cierta y la de ella no? ¿Sería ella quien lo confundía?

—¿Cómo pasó?

Minato le contó el suceso con lujo de detalle. Que él llevaba traje de baño verde y había ido porque sus amigos lo habían arrastrado allí. Que la niña (supuestamente Kagura) llevaba un traje de baño azul oscuro y un gorrito de baño. Que se había ido a nadar nada más constatar que él estaba bien y que él había notado que eran de la misma edad. Le confesó que él había pensado en el RCP como su primer beso y luego se echó a reír. Se sentía extraño contándole esas cosas a Kushina. No lo había hablado con nadie, solamente con Kagura (porque ella era la niña salvavidas y lo había rescatado).

Cuando terminó su relato Kushina tenía la mirada perdida y confirmó que Kagura era una sucia mentirosa. Sin embargo no dijo nada. ¿De qué serviría? De nada. Probablemente Minato ni siquiera le creería.

El sonido de un chapoteo errático llamó la atención de Kushina y notó que un niño se estaba ahogando. La chica sintió algo extraño cuando se lanzó al agua (¿no era mucha coincidencia que alguien se ahogara después de aquel relato?) y pataleó lo más fuerte que pudo para llegar a él. Arrastró al niño fuera de la piscina y lo colocó en el suelo. Comprobando que estaba inconsciente, Kushina acomodó el ángulo de su cabeza y cubrió su boca con la suya, pasándole aire. El niño comenzó a toser y a escupir el agua que había tragado. Su madre se acercó a él con ojos llorosos y Kushina salió de escena. Kagura comenzó a preguntar si se encontraba bien y los acompañó a abandonar el lugar. La salvavidas se había robado el crédito de su rescate nuevamente y la pelirroja se tiró al agua y comenzó a nadar nuevamente para despejar sus sentimientos.

Una mano la arrastró fuera del agua nuevamente y Kushina se encontró flotando al lado de Minato en un santiamén. El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido y Kushina se preguntó qué había hecho mal.

—¿Sucede algo 'ttebane? —preguntó inocentemente. Minato no contestó e inspeccionó su rostro cuidadosamente. Las mejillas de Kushina se volvieron rojas pero el rubio le impidió bajar la cara. Un brillo de reconocimiento llegó hasta los ojos cielo y a Kushina le tembló el corazón.

—Kagura nunca usa gorra para nadar. Tú sí.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decir qué? —preguntó confundida. Estar tan cerca de él estaba afectando a su agudeza.

—Que eres ella.

—¿Cuál ella 'ttebane?

—Sé que lo recuerdas.

—¿Qué yo soy la chica de tu recuerdo, dattebane? Bien, soy la chica de tu recuerdo. No te lo había dicho porque no parecía importante hasta que me lo confesaste hoy.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada más terminar de contártelo?

—¿Para qué? Estabas convencido de que Kagura era yo y ella había ayudado a ello. Además, Kagura es tu novia, yo tu mejor amiga. ¿Qué cambiaría si te lo dijera? Sales con ella porque te gusta ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué me reclamas 'ttebane?

—Sí me gusta Kagura, pero salgo con ella porque creía que eras tú.

—¿Estás diciéndome ahora que yo soy el amor de tu vida? Mira, Minato, yo te quiero y te aprecio mucho, pero elegir pareja por un recuerdo de hace años me parece lo más insensato que has hecho hasta ahora. Además, si estuvieras tan enamorado de la yo de tu recuerdo hacía rato que me hubieras pedido salir. La realidad aquí es que ni siquiera recuerdas bien. No te engañes. Has idealizado una memoria y nada más. Punto.

—Tal vez tengas razón —respondió Minato con el gesto dolido pero afianzando su agarre en Kushina. Esa conversación no se iba a terminar allí—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te estaba buscando a ti y ahora te he encontrado.

—Genial, felicidades por tu hallazgo 'ttebane —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Pedirme que sea tu novia como a las otras veinte y luego botarme porque no encajo con tu amor platónico?

—Kushina, para. Deja de recordarme eso.

—¿Por qué? Eso es lo que has estado haciendo. Creía que estabas orgulloso de ello 'ttebane.

—Kushina —la miró penetrantemente a los ojos—. Me gustas. Me gustas más que Kagura. Ni siquiera puedo comparar.

—¿Has sacado esa conclusión porque yo soy la chica de tu recuerdo?

—¿Qué? Mira, sé que estuvo mal salir con Kagura por esa razón, pero siempre que estaba con ella pensaba en ti y me preguntaba por qué prefería pasar tiempo contigo que con ella. Es porque me gustas, Kushina. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué seguías saliendo con ella si te gusto yo? —espetó dolida y molesta. Mierda, estaba dejando salir sus sentimientos bajo llave—. ¿Por qué le pediste salir a ella y no a mí 'ttebane?

—Te lo he dicho. Creí que ella eras tú.

—Oh, ya. Patética tu excusa, dattebane.

—No me interesa si me excusa es patética, Kushina. Me interesas tú y me interesa saber si piensas así en mí.

—Ya no quiero pensar así en ti —Uzumaki no entendía por qué rechazaba a Minato ahora, siendo que hasta hacía una hora deseaba salir con él más que cualquier otra cosa. Decidió que era orgullo y aun así no pudo luchar contra él. Empero, con esa última frase había dejado salir más de lo que pretendía y Minato lo había entendido todo. Había comprendido que él estaba correspondido.

—No digas eso, por favor —Namikaze suavizó su tono de voz y acarició la húmeda mejilla de la chica con su pulgar. Kushina trató de echarse para atrás pero el rubio seguía reteniéndola—. Perdona por haber sido tan ciego.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil y sintiendo que la cordura se le escapaba, Kushina hizo un último esfuerzo de mantener sellados sus sentimientos por su amigo. Las palabras se escaparon sin fuerza y su expresión corporal perdió convicción.

—¿Crees que con eso vas a remediar todo? ¿Con un perdón 'ttebane?

—No —admitió Minato—. No creo remediar todo con eso. Pero pretendo intentarlo con esto.

Y la besó. La tomó de las mejillas para impedir su escape y la besó suavemente, con paciencia y con sentimiento. Kushina no respondió, pero tampoco pareció rechazarlo, por lo que Minato lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Un beso no va a servir de nada 'ttebane —susurró Kushina, reacia a aceptar sus sentimientos.

—No pretendía que fuera solamente uno.

Kushina fue besada nuevamente. Cada vez más deliciosa y exquisitamente. Ella siguió sin corresponder, pero cuando llegaron al beso número diez, ella tiró sus barreras abajo y correspondió moviendo sus labios y envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Minato.

Ya sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se rindiera.

* * *

**Se supone que esto sigue más o menos la línea de acción de La Sirenita, pero creo que la cosa se mezcló demasiado y acabó irreconocible. Bueno, lo escribí porque siguen llegándome peticiones de un segundo capítulo para Cenicienta Vandálica y les agradezco de veras que quieran leer más, pero no va a tener continuación. En serio lo lamento, pero es lo que hay.**

**Cualquier duda respecto al fanfic me la hace llegar, yo trataré de aclararlas.**

**¡Reviews, reviews! xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
